A Dark Twilight
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: It has been a few months since Twilight and her friends went to help save the Crystal Empire, and Twilight had to use dark magic to find the Heart. Ever since she got back, Twilight's been acting strange spending most of her time muttering to herself, hearing voices, and locking herself up in her now 'off limits' lab basement. What could be the coarse of all this?
1. Chapter 1

**AN Cover art credit goes to Sorelstrasz from deviantart, thank you for letting me use it :)  
**

* * *

 _In a place called Equestia in a small town called Ponyville, there lived a Unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. In that town she lived with her five friends; Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash and her number one dragon assistant, Spike._

 _And together these friends go on wonderful journeys and quests to help protect their home and every-pony in it. The last journey they went on was to the Crystal Empire, to help Twilight's brother, Shining Armour and new sister-in-law Princess Cadence, protect it and it's ponies against their old king, King Sombra. Sombra was a Unicorn who mastered skills in Dark Magic, who in-slaved his citizens and ruled over them with an iron hoof._

 _To defeat him and save the Empire, Twilight and her friends put on a Crystal Fair, to lift the ponies spirits to activate the Crystal heart which Twilight and Spike had to race against time to find. But in the end, everything worked out, and Sombra was defeated._

 _Or so every-pony thought..._

* * *

It had been a few months since the return of the Crystal Empire and the defeat of Sombra. Life, for most ponies, went on much like always; Get up, go to work or school, play with your friends, live and be happy. But for one Unicorn, a little bit each day, her life was changing.

In the Crystal Empire, Twilight Sparkle had to use Dark Magic to find the Crystal Heart to protect every-pony that lived there from Sombra. And ever since she and her friends got back to Ponyville, things have been a little strange... First of all, she started hearing voices, telling her to do some rather horrible things to the ponies around her. Next, her basement laboratory was now off limits to every-pony and dragon, (what Twilight did down there no one knew). When she wasn't down there, Twilight was muttering to herself.

Twilight was a pony of logic, books, and science. So when she couldn't find a reason why she was acting like this, she got a little scared. Not wanting to scare her friends and family about it, Twilight kept the whole thing as quiet as she could.

Trying to keep her life as normal as possible, one day Twilight met up with her friends for their weekly picnics. And Pinkie was talking about how she was planning Pound and Pumpkin Cake's second birthday.

"So there will be streamers, and balloons, and lots of presents, and cake, and..."

 _Oh why does she never shut up?_ Twilight thought to herself, _And why is it always parties with all those stupid things she just said?_

"Why did I just think that?" Twilight asked herself under her breath. No one was paying her any attention, they were all listening to Pinkie. "I love Pinkie and her parties."

Suddenly Spike came running up to the six girls, a piece of parchment in his hand. "Twilight!" he called knocking her back into reality. "Twilight I just got a message from..." He tripped over his own feet landed in front of the girls and belched up in green flames another piece of parchment with the royal seal stamped on it.

Gripping the new piece of paper in her magic, which no-pony noticed was darker than normal, Twilight unrolled it and began to read out loud...

 ** _'Dear Twilight Sparkle,_**

 ** _I'm sure you're as happy as we are at the news, about Cadence and Shining Armour.'_**

"But why would they..." Rarity began to ask.

"I wasn't done here Rarity." Twilight snapped. Making sure the others were nice and quiet, Twilight continued.

 _ **'I'm sure you and your friends would like to come and celebrate as well, I think especially Pinkie Pie would like to be in charge of putting a party together.**_

 _ **Hope to see you soon,**_

 _ **Yours Princess Celestia.'**_

Turning the paper over to see if there was anything else and seeing nothing, Twilight looked puzzled. "But why would Celestia send us this?" she asked.

"Oh er.. I was probably suppose to give you this first." Spike said holding out the piece of parchment in his hand blushing with embarrassment.

 _Just like how he was last time with that stupid wedding invitation, isn't he?_ a voice in her head asked Twilight.

Trying not to agree with the voice, Twilight took hold of the second piece and read...

 _ **'Dear Twili,**_

 _ **We've suddenly gotten something to celebrate for after the return of the Empire... Cadence is pregnant'**_

Twilight had to stop here as the girls all screamed with delight for the happy couple.

"Still not done here..." Twilight hissed making the others stop and stare with questioning looks at their friends behavior.

 _ **'You and your friends, little sis, are invited to come and join in the baby shower that will take place in a few days.**_

 _ **Hope you can all make it**_

 _ **Love your BBBFF**_

 _ **Shining Armour, Prince of the Crystal Empire.'**_

Twilight finished, put down the letter, and went back to her sandwiches. Twilight felt like she was being stared at, and when she looked up, saw six pairs of eyes looking at her from their confused looking owners.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Are you alright darling?" Rarity asked out first.

"Sure I am," Twilight said munching on her sandwich.

"Are you sure Sugarcube," Applejack asked rubbing her head in thought. "It's just we thought you'd be a little happier with this news."

"I'm fine Applejack," Twilight said getting annoyed.

"Doesn't look like it Twi," Rainbow Dash added "You seem a bit..."

"I'M FINE OK?" Twilight screamed making Fluttershy jump and shake with fear. _Oh grow a spine you weakling._ Shaking her head Twilight just saw what she'd done. "I'm going for a walk," she said. "Got things to... To think about." And with that, she left five scared confused ponies and one dragon behind.

* * *

After a while everypony turned to Spike.

"Don't ask me," Spike said before the others could ask any question. "Most of the time she's in her lab, and since it's 'off limits' now I don't see her as often as I did."

"So, what's wrong with Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Come to think of it," Rainbow said looking in the direction Twilight left in, "She hasn't been herself since the Crystal Empire. Has she?"

Thinking, the others agreed, worried for their friend, and wondering what was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

After Twilight has walked off, she went to go see her friend Zecora who lived in the Everfree Forest, to ask for help with the voices in her head, and the way she had been treating her friends lately.

"Ah Twilight again we meet, but something tells me this is not a treat." Zecora said in her usual rhyming voice, opening her door to let Twilight in, and motioning her to sit down.

 _Why are you always rhyming Stripes?_ an annoyed voice asked inside Twilight's head. Shaking her head to get the voice to stop Twilight answered Zecora's statement.

"No Zecora, it's not. You see..." Twilight couldn't work out how to explain the state she's in.

"You are hearing voices in your head, and are having trouble sleeping in bed," Zecora finished for her.

"Ho... How did you know?" Twilight asked surprised that Zecora knew the reason why she came over.

"I can see that your aura," Zecora began "Is now dark, and has been affected by King Sombra."

Twilight got up in shock, "But... But we defeated him. How... How could he of got to me?"

Zecora was about to answer when Twilight stopped her.

"No, no just stop," she cried "You're lying, Sombra has not affected me, I'm fine."

"Twilight, if you do not stop this curse, It will only get worse," Zecora tried to say.

"Enough of the rhymes already," Twilight screamed "Who are you, Walter de la Mare?"

Suddenly Twilight froze thinking about what she had just done. "I'm... I'm sorry," she said tears in her eyes as she ran from the Zebra's home and back to the library.

* * *

The next day, Twilight didn't say much as she, Spike and their friends got on the train to take them to the Crystal Empire.

"Oh this will be just wonderful," Rarity said her eyes sparkling with high hopes. Next to Canterlot, the Crystal Empire was one of Rarity's favorite places in Equestia, because of all the crystals, and the Crystal ponies themselves. She reached into her saddle bag and bought out her baby shower present - a hoof made baby blanket with Shining Armour's and Cadence's Cutie-Marks on it with the Crystal Palace in the middle.

"You don't think its too much do you?" she asked no one in mind.

"Heck no Rarity," Applejack said looking at it in awe at how much work Rarity but into it.

"Yeah," Rainbow agreed "I'm sure the little spunk will love it."

"It's lovely Rarity," Fluttershy said smiling.

Pinkie was too busy planning out the Baby Shower Party to notice what was going on, and Twilight just sighed and looked out of the window.

 _Sad really, isn't it Twilight?_ someone asked, but looking around Twilight saw every-pony was as they were. Blabbing about and gawking at the presents they would be giving the new parents for the baby.

"Are you ok Twilight?" Spike asked carefully. As of lately whenever some-pony asked that Twilight would start shouting.

"I'm fine Spike," Twilight answered returning to looking out the window.

 _You know what we should do, we should..._

'Get out of my head, what or who ever you are,' Twilight thought shutting the voice up.

 _But Twilight,_ the voice said _I thought you were fine with me here. Isn't that what you keep telling your friends?_

Before Twilight could answer or react, the train's warning whistle blew telling it's passengers to start getting ready to leave.

 _We'll talk later my dear..._ the voice said before going quiet.

* * *

On their way to the Crystal Palace, the Crystal Ponies who greeted them were sparkling brighter than ever, and when they got there they saw the Heart was spinning like mad.

The Crystal Heart, was a magical artifact the first king of the Empire, Rubeus, gave his wife Rose Quartz, as a wedding gift. As well as protect the Empire from danger, the Heart's magic was to spread hope and love over all of Equestia, and it's magic made the Crystal Ponies coats sparkle and shine like the stars in the night sky. Making them look more like walking diamonds.

Last time Twilight was here, she had to find the Heart to destroy King Sombra. Knowing that the Heart would destroy him, Sombra used his Dark Magic to hide it, so no one would ever find it again, putting the hopes of the Ponies down, thinking they'd never be happy again.

'What's every-pony so excited about?' Twilight asked herself 'It's just a baby. It hasn't even been born yet. Ha well, wait till it does get here, then we'll see how happy they are.' she thought smirking.

"Why did I just think that?" Twilight asked herself. "That was me right?" No one or rather nothing answered her.

"Hey Twilight, you coming or what?" Rainbow called to her friend from the top of the steps.

Noticing how far from the others she had got Twilight ran up the steps. And together they all went into the Palace.

* * *

Inside Twilight and her friends were immediately met by Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Shining Armour.

"Twili," Shining Armour called out pleased to see his sister and her friends. "It's so good to see you again. Hope you got the news." he said grinning.

"Yeah, we got it." Twilight said in not as high hopes as was expected of her.

"Are you alright Twilight?" Celestia asked her student worried something was wrong.

'Like you care. You send me and my friends on dangerous missions to save Equestia while you just sit on you flank eating cake all day...'

"Twilight?" Cadence asked worried now too for her new sister.

"I'm fine," Twilight said "Just a... a little tired. I think I'll go to bed early." she said walking up the crystal staircase to find the guest rooms herself. "Goodnight."

After Twilight was gone, every-pony returned to talking how excited and proud they were for the young couple. Every-pony but Princess Luna. Luna being the Princess of the night could see darkness and horror to help her keep her people safe at night and their dreams happy.

And there was a lot of darkness around Twilight.

Taking Celestia to one side, Luna asked a very important question.

"Sister, will it be alright, if I do some dream-walking into your student's dreams tonight?"

"Of course Luna," Celestia answered, "But why would you need to, and why are you asking permission?"

"There is a form of darkness around Twilight Sparkle. I don't know what, but most secrets are kept in dreams." Luna answered the first question. "And I'm asking permission well, because she's your student, and because of the darkness, I'm not sure how she would react if she caught me."

"I see," Celestia said, nodding and looking up the stairs now too. "I hope you find what it is Luna." she said turning away.

"I hope I find him too Sister," Luna said under her breath, turning back now herself, preparing for that night.

 **AN: Info for the person Twilight calls Zecora Walter de la Mare**


	3. Chapter 3

That night, after every-pony was asleep and resting peacefully, Luna closed her eyes, powered up her horn, and entered the world of dreams.

In someways, the dream world is like a corridor, with doors leading off to every-pony in the world. Behind each door, is that pony's dreams. Finally Luna reached the door that said 'Twilight Sparkle', and noticed it looked a bit darker than last time she had gone past it.

"I hope my thought was wrong..." Luna said taking in a deep breath, and entered the room.

 _Twilight was back in the cage of black crystals at the top of the tower. She had just found the Heart and told Spike to go and take it to her friends._

 _After beating against the walls, not getting any where, she thought she heard laughter._

 _"Who's there?" Twilight asked looking though the gaps in the crystals._

 **'Why, if it isn't Celestia's little protegé,'** _a voice echoed around the room._ **'Twilight Sparkle, I finally get to meet you.'**

 _A dark cloud appeared in the room. After it disappeared a Unicorn stallion with a curved red tipped horn, wearing silver body amour, and a royal red kings cape, stood on the other side of the crystals. A wicked grin on his face._

Unknown and unseen to either pony, Luna had just appeared and was staring at what she was looking at. "No. Wait Luna," she told herself. "This could just be a nightmare." and with that she went back to observing Twilight's dream.

 _"What do you want Sombra?" Twilight asked beating the walls again._

 _"Why to congratulate you of course." Sombra said lighting his horn with the black and green bubbles that came with Dark Magic to shatter the crystals. "It's not everyday a weak little Unicorn mare like yourself can use my Dark Magic to find that stupid rock. Now is it."_

 _"So," Twilight asked lighting her horn to fight, not noticing it was lit with Dark Magic, getting Sombra to smile_ and Luna to look on even more.

 _"So, I'd like some-pony like you to..." suddenly he knelt down and a box appeared "Be my Queen of Darkness."_

Suddenly the whole scene stopped, and Luna was looking around for who stopped it, knowing it wasn't her.

"It's not nice to spy on a pony's dreams... Luna," a voice she had just been listening to said.

"Get out of this pony's head Sombra," Luna said looking all around her trying to find the king.

"Now Luna, why would I do that?" Sombra asked appearing in front of her. "Like I said... 'It's not every day I find a pony powerful enough to use my Dark Magic.'"

"How long have you been here?" Luna asked the king.

"Since she used my Magic to open the secret staircase to find that stupid Heart," he answered smirking "I oh so loved her reactions as to what she saw through my door of fear."

"What are you planing to do?" Luna asked getting annoyed with the king.

"Oh I'd like to tell you my dear, really I would, but..." suddenly a clock popped up out of no where "It looks like your time being in this head is up."

Ripples began to travel all around the scene in front of her. Twilight was waking up, pushing Luna out of the door she had come through.

Luna was back in the corridor staring at the now even darker door scarred for her sisters student. And what every-pony will say.

* * *

Princess Luna had just come down for breakfast, and to tell every-pony what she saw last night, when she saw a pink... something... zooming from here to there around the great hall leaving multicolored balloons and streamers in it's wake.

"What the...?" Luna asked looking around the room.

"Hey there Princess Luna!" a voice said next to her making Luna jump.

"Oh, Pinkie..."

"You like what I've done?" Pinkie said showing the princess the room, which in Luna's opinion looked like an explosion of party essentials went off.

"It's nice Pinkie," Luna said trying to find the right words "Very colorful. Just right for a Baby Shower Party."

"Yay," Pinkie said hoping up and down with joy. "So did you find out what's wrong with Twilight?"

This stunned Luna a little. "Ho... How did you know Pinkie?"

"I'm one of Twilight's closest friends," Pinkie said going over to re-pin some fallen banners "And since I've got a dark side too, I call her Pinkamena, I can tell something dark is in Twilight's head."

"Then... Then why have you not said any thing?" Luna asked following Pinkie around so she didn't have to yell, and get others attention.

"Every time I tried to say something, Twilight would get mad and walk off." Pinkie explained "And since I'm me, when I said anything to anypony they'd say it was my imagination."

"Well yes there is something wrong with Twilight," Luna said thinking carefully, "But I think we should wait for the others and maybe after the Shower, before I say anything."

"Okie-Dokie-Lokie," Pinkie said putting away her party cannon.

Suddenly the doors opened to reveal Shining Armour, Cadence, and their guests. Wonder in their eyes at how perfect the hall was. Well all but one Twilight, looking darker than normal was muttering to herself. Something about a six-year-old's birthday.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie yelled to the ponies, wearing a party hat.

"Pinkie, I must say, you've done a great job today." Cadence said looking around smiling at the work the party pony had done.

"I agree," Celestia said nodding with a smile to her niece's statement, along with four nodding mares. The fifth, Luna noticed was not there any more.

"Present time I think," Applejack said not noticing Twilight was gone.

"Yes," Rarity agreed "I mean that's the whole point to a baby shower, isn't it?"

But before any presents were even touched.

"Wwwwwhhhhhoooooo!" Pinkie said bouncing and jiggling her legs all over the place.

Only Spike, Fluttershy and Applejack looked worried to the others questioning looks.

"Are you ok Pinkie?" Rainbow asked.

Looking at Spike, Fluttershy, and Applejack, knowing that they'd be the only ones who would understand Pinkie said two words.

"Double doosie!" And collapsed on the floor.

As her friends rushed to help her, Luna told the grown ups what she found last night.


	4. Chapter 4

The winds were howling like the call of the Windigos in ancient times. The snow was falling hard and was stinging her face making her close her eyes, But still, Twilight walked on.

"Hello!" Twilight called out into the night, getting no response. Thinking she should forget this and head back Twilight heard a voice in her head.

 _Keep going my Queen,_ it said _Just a little more. A cave will be coming up soon, you'll find me there._

Twilight did as she was told and after a while found the cave.

"Ahh, Twilight, or would you prefer 'Queen' Twilight?" A stallion's voice asked.

After shaking herself off, Twilight turned to the voice, and opened her eyes.

Instead of the usual violet and white background, now her pupils were red, the backgrounds were a bright green, and out the corners a purple mist was leaking out.

"You can call me anything you want, King Sombra," Twilight said smiling wickedly.

"Do you have what I asked you to bring?" he asked.

"Right here." Twilight said lifting her saddlebag up for Sombra to see inside...

* * *

Back in the Crystal Palace, Shining Armour was in a rage throwing beams of magic all over the place.

"I knew I should have gone after that stupid Heart." he said tears going down his face. "Why! Why did I let her go?" He felt a hoof on his shoulder calming him down.

"None of this is your fault Shining," Cadence said, tears also in her eyes. "If anything it's mine. If I could have been stronger, we wouldn't of needed the Heart in the first place. I... I..."

"Neither of you are to blame for what has become of Twilight," Celestia said in her calming voice. "I am afraid I am the one who showed Twilight how to use Dark Magic, when I told her about the Empire."

"She did say it was you who taught her that..." Spike said thoughtfully.

"But what are Pinkie's Double Doosie's" Rainbow asked the group.

As if to answer her a guard came running in a horrified look on his face. "Your Majesty's," he said bowing to the princesses and Shining Armour.

"Yes? What is it Captain Topaz?" Shining asked waving his hoof to tell the guard to stand.

"It's bad news your highness," he said "A scout has seen something beyond the horizon that looks like Sombra's smoke cloud."

"So what?" Rainbow said flying up over head. "We stopped him before, we can stop him again. And this time we have the Heart where we can find it."

"That's another thing Miss Dash," Topaz said looking more worried than before "The... The Heart's gone."

"Oh..." Rainbow said dropping to the ground.

Shining Armour then spun around and faced Celestia "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he cried and ran out the hall with the guard to assemble the other Crystal guards.

Every-pony was stunned for a while, Fluttershy whimpering. Until Applejack spoke up, "Well at least we know what Pinkie's Pinkie Sense was telling her now..."

* * *

After Shining Armour left to tell the guards of what was happening, Cadence put up the same force field she had used when the Crystal Empire had made an appearance a few months ago, creating a dome of protection over the city.

Every-pony else, aside from Luna and Celestia, were worried. Worried for the Empire, and worried for their friend.

Pinkie for once was was calmer than the others. Her usually poofy hair now laid flat, and she had gone slightly darker in color. "Hey," she called out, but no one was listening. Pinkie pulled out her party cannon again and setting it off, to make the biggest explosion as it could.

"Hey!" Pinkie said again now every-pony was paying attention.

"You alright Pinkie?" Rainbow asked nervously. The last time she had seen Pinkie like this was when Rainbow had to collect her for the surprise birthday, when Rainbow found her, she was talking to and with a bucket of turnips, a ball of lint, rocks, and a bag of flour.

"The names Pinkamena and the moment Rainbow." Pinkie no... Pinkamena... said pulling an army commander's helmet out of no where.

"Pinkie I don't think now's a good time for games," Rarity said.

"Zip it Platinum," Pinkamena snapped at the fashionistia. "Now as far as I know, I'm the only one here who has a dark side now that Luna is no longer Nightmare Moon." she stated getting worried looking nods in return.

"I may not be Sombra, or Twilight. But If I were them, I'd attack the Empire as soon as I met up with the other." As if on cue the dark cloud started to beat at the dome Cadence was making. "So to stop them, and seeing as the Heart is gone, we need to find and use something else, on Sombra to defeat him, and Twilight, to get her back."

"But... But what can we use er... Pinkamena?" Fluttershy asked whimpering at how scary things had become.

"There must be something," Applejack said taking her hat off to think.

"Yeah, I mean what protected the Empire before the Heart?" Rainbow asked looking at Celestia and Luna as if they should know.

 _"Well there's always the Crystal Scepter, Commander Hurricane,"_ a voice called out, making Celestia and Luna gasp.

"What, who is it?" Rarity asked the sisters looking around.

 _"I'd of thought you would have remembered my voice Princess Platinum. You listened to it ten hours a day."_

Suddenly the big crystal above the throne lit up, in a mysterious blue, leavening a very old wise looking Unicorn, in a wizard hat and cloak, bells attached to the rims.

"Starswirl the Bearded..." Luna and Celestia whispered bowing towards the crystal.

"Nice to see you again Celestia and Luna," Starswirl said smiling. Then saw Cadence who looked at her aunts then to Starswirl, not knowing what to say.

In the crystal Starswirl bowed towards the new princess. "Your highness," he said "I am Starswirl the Bearded. I come from long ago to try and help fix an error I made."

"And that would be...?" Rainbow nudged on.

"Taking that false king into my protection and teaching him Dark Magic." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : Remember... Shining is married to** **Princess** **Cadence which makes him a Prince - hence why they will call him that in later chapters, and saying Your Highness**

 **And if you didn't catch it from the last chapter, I'm going to set the Ancient Ponies to call the six what their positions were during the play in the episode *Hearths Warming Eve***

* * *

Shining Armour had all the Crystal Guards in front of him, and was pacing to try give him time to and think of something to say.

 _'Oh how am I suppose to tell them Twili was the one who took the Heart?'_ Shining thought turning around again. Then stopping, he turned to the guards. "All of you know two things," he said looking out over them "One, how the Heart is the most highest form of deference the Empire has, and Two, what life was like with Sombra as king."

He paused to let the whispers to die down. "We also now have reason to believe that he may have a queen, and it was that queen who took the Heart so he could invade and take over once again." more murmurers.

Then one guard stepped forward, bowed and asked "Do you know who the Queen might be Your Highness?"

Shining was about to answer when a blue and rainbow something came flying over the heads of the guards and landed next to him.

"Shining Armour," Rainbow Dash said a little happier than when Shining last saw her. "You need to come back to the throne room. There's somepony there we think can help us."

Forgetting the guards and following Rainbow back inside, he asked "Who? How can they help us?"

"He says there may be another way to defend the Empire, and get Twilight back," Rainbow said speeding up as Shining galloped even faster at the sound that he might get his sister back.

"But who Rainbow?" he asked again.

"Starswirl the Bearded." Rainbow stated as they reached the doors.

* * *

Outside the dome in the icy cold, King Sombra was using his magic to beat at the wall, trying to get inside and get to his throne again.

Twilight was in the cave where they met up, with the Crystal Heart, looking through a sheet of ice enjoying the darkness and fear that were coming off of the ponies.

 _It wont be long now my sweet,_ Sombra's voice told her. _Once I get the Empire back, you come and join me, and we can take back the thrones together._

"I can't wait to see those loser ponies cry..." Twilight said not caring she was putting all her friends and family in danger.

 _You wont have to wait much longer my dear,_ Sombra said as Shining Armour's image came up on the ice sheet. _Not much longer at all._

* * *

Shining Armour walked into the throne room, millions to questions going though is mind. He followed Rainbow up to the base of the steps and stood next to his wife, looking up at the crystal over the throne.

"Ah Commander Hurricane, you bought the Prince like you said you would," Starswirl said pleased. Then bowing to Shining Armour introduce himself. "Your Highness, I am Starswirl the Bearded. It is an honour to meet you... Technically." he added.

Out of habit Shining Armour did the same. "Pleased to meet you Starswirl, I am Shining Armour." Then getting up he asked in a more worried brother tone. "Do you know how we can rescue my sister?"

Cadence put a hoof on his shoulder to calm him down, saying "Starswirl spoke of something called the Crystal Scepter," she said "He says it might help get Twilight back."

"I never thought Clover the Clever to turn to darkness," Starswirl said looking down at the young two. "She was a good student."

(Not wanting to confuse things even more, no one told Starswirl the he was a few millennia out.)

"And a good sister," Shining said. "The only reason I have Cadence is because of her..." he said tears forming.

"And it was her who went to look for the Heart to protect the Empire..." Cadence carried on.

"And she also brought back my sister..." Celestia said putting a wing over Luna, smiling at her.

"Yes, yes she's done lots of good things," Pinkamena called out waving a hoof cutting into the sadness. "So we need to repay her, and bring her back." Then turning to Starswirl asked "So where's this Scepter?"

 _Chancellor Pudding-Head seems a little different than how I remember her..._ Starswirl thought to himself but answered the question.

"The Crystal Scepter is a powerful object. King Rubeus had it to defend the Empire before the Crystal Heart," he explained "The Scepter comes in three parts, the staff, the ring, and the crystal. Before, Sombra attacked the Empire the first time, Rubeus told Rose Quarts to split the Scepter up and hide each piece somewhere in the Empire, not to be found until they were needed again."

"And just how do you know 'bout this here Scepter?" Applejack asked wondering.

"Because it was I that made it for Rubeus in the first place, Smart Cookie." Starswirl answered.

"So.. um," Fluttershy began. "Do... do you know where all the pieces are as well then?" she asked looking up for the first time since the dome was put up.

"I was told that all three pieces could be found from this ancient chant..." Starswirl said clearing his throat.

 ** _"The staff is located where ponies come and go,_**

 ** _The crystal is found where the ruler sits, above not below,_**

 ** _And the Kings crown is not just for show."_**

As he finished looking down at the mixture of confused and worried ponies.

"Did you get that Spike?" Celestia asked looking at the dragon holding quill and parchment.

"Yep," he answered.

"Is there no other help you can give us?" Cadence asked turning back to Starswirl, only to see he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Warning... This is the shortest chapterof the story... and followup warning, the next one will be the longest**

"Read it again Spike..." Rainbow dash said rubbing her head as it hurt so much from all the thinking she was doing.

Sighing the baby dragon looked down at the parchment and read:

 **The staff is located where ponies come and go,**

 **The crystal found where the ruler sits, above not below,**

 **And the Kings crown is not just for show.**

"Ok, lets split this up," Applejack said walking over to see the paper for herself.

 **"The staff is located where ponies come and go..."**

She paused looking up at her friends, and the princesses - Shining Armour had gone back out to tell the guards to be ready to attack if Cadence's magic failed.

"But ponies 'come and go' everywhere." Rarity said thinking hard.

"Maybe it means where they 'come and go' from the Empire..." Pinkamena said.

"You mean like at the train station. We came into the Empire from there, and others left here from it." Fluttershy asked looking out the window towards the station. "Hey there's a flagpole on top of the ticket house's roof. You think that's the staff?"

"I sure do Sugarcube," Applejack said turning back to the paper.

 **"The crystal found where the ruler sits, above not below..."**

"Well any ruler sits on a throne," Luna said looking at the ponies getting nods in return.

Then every-pony looked at the crystal throne and at all the crystals around it.

"Err... which one is it?" Spike asked trying not to drool.

"We'll get to that later," Rainbow said taking a look at the riddle herself, then worry came to her face.

"What is it Rainbow Dash?" Celestia asked having a hunch towards what it was.

Rainbow turned to her friends. "Do... Do you remember, when we saw Sombra get destroyed... What shape his crown was...?"

"Yes," Cadence said getting scared at how worried the strongest of the six was. "Why."

"Because the last line says," Rainbow began

 **"And the Kings crown is not just for show."**

* * *

Every second Twilight was watching her ex-friends in the ice, she got worried for her new King. _"Don't you worry my dear,"_ Sombra's voice said _"The only way they can build that stupid rod, is if they get my crown. And no-pony takes the crown away from King Sombra._

"Not that it belonged to him in the first place," a voice said calmly.

Gasping Twilight spun around it see a old bearded Unicorn in a bell rimed hat and traveling cloak watching her though another sheet of ice.

"Starswirl the Bearded..." Twilight was speechless, she was looking at one of the smartest, wisest Unicorns throughout pony history. For a second her eyes flashed back to normal. "Wha... What are you doing here?" she asked bowing respectfully.

"Clover the Cleaver, this is not who you are," Starswirl began "You belong on the side of love and friendship. You were there with Commander Hurricane, Chancellor Pudding-Head, Princess Platinum, Smart Cookie, and Private Pansy to light the ponies hearts to show what friendship is. You were my best student why turn to this fake king? Why turn to Darkness?" he asked.

After a moment of silence, Twilight answered her eyes turning back to red, green and purple. "Because I'm not Clover the Cleaver. I am Twilight Sparkle, and no one will stand in our way." Then she zapped the sheet of ice Starswirl was standing in, and returned to the one her friends were in.

 _"Well said my dear... Well said"_ Sombra's voice said. Twilight was so busy watching her friends that she didn't notice that the Heart had lost it's glow.


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Celestia flew as fast as they could to the train station, trying to ignore the scared ponies and the way the dome kept looking like it would brake with each new hit Sombra was giving it.

With each hit came a loud 'BANG' that sent Fluttershy to hide under a cart for protection. After the eighth time this happened Rainbow had enough.

"Come on Fluttershy, you weren't this jumpy last time." Rainbow said her arms crossed.

"That's because I was jousting with you," Fluttershy whimpered coming out once again "I didn't notice what was going on outside because I was too scared from that." 'BANG' "Eep!" she cried zooming back under the cart.

"Fluttershy," Celestia called in her silky voice bending down to look under the cart. "The only way to get rid of Sombra is to find that staff for the scepter. We need to get to the train station and bring it back to the palace." she said reaching out her hoof to pull Fluttershy out. "You are being very brave helping us do this. But I'm afraid to say the longer you hold us back, the longer it will take to make this scepter and destroy Sombra."

Thinking this over in her head, Fluttershy knew that she was right. Reaching out a hoof and crawling out once again Fluttershy took in a deep breath and... 'BANG' went back under the cart.

"And the longer it will take to get Twilight back..." Celestia added.

With that, Fluttershy was out from under the cart and zooming off towards the train station leaving a slightly shocked Rainbow and a smiling Celestia behind.

"Wow," Rainbow said blinking "I haven't seen her act like that since the Dragon Migration." And without another word they too flew to the station.

* * *

Inside the Crystal Palace, Spike was ripping crystal after crystal out from above the throne with his dragon claws resisting the urge to eat them with the memory that he was doing this for Twilight.

After he ripped them off, Cadence while still doing her protection spell, passed them to Rarity to inspect to check if they held any magical proprieties.

So far they we hadn't found the right one.

"Come on Spike think," he told himself. "Which one was the one Twilight hit last time?" Jumping down, Spike ran to the door so he could try and remember. "Ok, I was standing here... Twilight was looking around over there," he pointed towards the side door. "Then as we were going back out of the room... Twilight looked at the throne, said this wasn't Sombra's palace..."

"Spike, we don't have time for memories," Rarity said as Spike ran back to the thone and pulled with all his strengh on the one in the middle. Only to be zapped back towards the other side of the room.

"Spike!" Cadence and Rarity screamed running to the fallen drake his eyes red and green.

"Spike are you ok?" Rarity asked.

"Get away from my sister, Sombra!" Spike said growling a little.

"Spike?"

* * *

Applejack, Pinkamena, and Luna were standing right on the perimeter of the Empire with Shining Armour.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Shining Armour asked again.

"We'll be fine Shining Armour," Applejack said preparing her lasso and testing it on one of the crystals around her.

"But..." Shining began, only to be cut off by Pinkamena.

"Look buster, do you want your sister back or not?" she asked glearing at him.

"Of course I do," Shining said back "I just don't want you to get hurt in the process."

"Hey, we're Earth Ponies," Applejack said rewinding the rope. "There's nothing magical Sombra can affect."

"Yeah, and we also have dark foal-hoods," Pinkamena said "He wont be able to scare us."

"But if he does I'll be there to stop him," Luna said stepping up next to the mares.

Sighing in defeat, Shining Armour looked out into the waste land of snow. "Just... Just be careful," he said, turning galloping back to the guards in case this scepter wasn't made in time.

The three ponies looked at each other, then with out another word stepped out to into the storm.

* * *

At the station Fluttershy was heaving and pulling at the flagpole to try and get it out.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing missy?" the stationmaster yelled up to her.

"I'm trying to get the staff for the Crystal Scepter," Fluttershy answered "What's it look like?"

"It looks like you're damaging train station propriety..." the stationmaster called back nodding to two security guards when she didn't stop pulling at the flagpole.

Rainbow Dash and Celestia were just arriving when they heard a scream from above them. Looking up the saw two security guards trying to pull Fluttershy from the flagpole, only for her to hold on flapping her wings with all her might trying to get it out.

"Hey," Rainbow Dash called flying up to meet them. "You leave Fluttershy alone."

"Fluttershy...?" one of the guards asked.

"As in the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy?" the other asked.

"Er... Yeah who did you think that was?" Rainbow said pointing a hoof at the mare wrapped around the pole.

"What have you stopped for?" the stationmaster asked. "Get that pony off of my flag pole."

"Sir," Celestia said walking up to him.

"Oh er... Princess Celestia," he said bowing. "What an honour."

"Yes, I'm sure it is," Celestia said nodding so he could stand. "But we need that er... flagpole if you don't mind, the Elements, other Princesses and I need it to build something to protect the Empire."

"Of course, of course," the stationmaster said. "You two pull that thing out so that Celestia can have it!" he called only to see they were already pulling at it with Fluttershy and Rainbow.

"Gah... It's no use, it's stuck tight," Rainbow Dash said.

 _"You were never one to give up so early Commander Hurricane..."_ an angel like voice said, only getting reactions from Celestia and the Crystal Ponies.

Looking all around her Rainbow Dash saw in the wall, a pink Alicorn wearing a tiara and sky blue dress.

"Queen Rose Quartz," Celestia said flying up to the roof as all the Crystal Ponies bowed to their late queen.

"Celestia nice to see you again, is that a new mane-do?" Rose Quartz asked as if they were old sisters.

"It's new to you," Celestia carried on "But I haven't changed it in six hundred years..."

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely get together Your Highness's," Rainbow said getting over the shock, "But we need to find a way to get this staff out to make that scepter you broke up all those years ago." she said to Rose.

"Oh I'm sorry, of course you do," Rose said "Oh but you can't do it Commander, and neither can Private Pansy. Although she tried very well."

"Then... Then how are we suppose to get it?" Fluttershy asked slipping down the pole.

"I placed it there with Alicorn magic,"Rose said turning to Celestia. "And only another Alicorn can undo it."

All eyes were on Celestia, as she landed on the roof. "Very well," she said. Lighting her horn with the brightness of the sun, Celestia pointed her horn at the base of the flagpole, lighting up the whole thing.

After a few seconds, the pole jumped out of the base and into Rainbow Dash's hooves.

"Hope everything goes well," Rose said before disappearing.

"Come on," Rainbow said tightening her grip on the staff. "We've got to get this back to the Palace."

"I hope the others are alright, especially Applejack's group." Fluttershy said not even noticing a 'BANG' as she started to fly back the way she came.

"I'm sure every-pony's fine Fluttershy." Celestia said, although mentally hoping she's right.

* * *

 _Spike was standing alone in the middle of a dark room looking up at the two ponies on the thrones King Sombra was on the right with Twilight, dressed in a black dress and silver hoof guards on the left. Her eyes shining red and green, purple mist flowing out of them._

 _Sombra was standing a sword in his magic grip, a wicked grin on his face._

 _"What's a little orphaned dragon like you going to do about it?" Sombra asked, slowly walking down the steps as if mocking Spike._

 _"Twilight belongs to me now, and as soon as I'm done with you, we're going to have some... fun." he said laughing at the look he got from Spike._

"Twilight, you don't belong here," Spike said "Leave this creep..."

Rarity was getting scared for her little Spiky-Wikie how he spoke out of nowhere, how his eyes had turned the color of Sombra's, how he wasn't answering her.

"Cadence what do we do?" she asked.

"We need to get that crystal out from above the throne," Cadence said "I'm not sure, but I think it's that that's making Spike act like this."

 _"Indeed my daughter,"_ an strong voice said ringing around the room. To the right in the crystals there stood a red Crystal Alicorn Sombra's crown on his head.

"King Rubeus...?" Cadence asked tears forming looking at her ancient grand father for the first time.

"Your little dragon is under one of Sombra's spells," Rubeus went straight to the point. "He and Clover the Clever were put under the same kind of spell last time when they reached Sombra's door of fear."

"But then shouldn't he be... immune to the same spell?" Rarity asked bringing her hooves to her mouth realizing she talked back to a king.

"No one is ever immune to fear, Princess Platinum," Rubeus said nodding his head to Rarity. Then returning to Cadence, "You my daughter, need to use your, magic of hope and love on the crystal the dragon tried to pull out. Only then will it come lose to go with the Scepter, and the drake will be safe." After he finished Rubeus disappeared from the crystals.

Suddenly there was a crash, making the two mares spin around to see Spike had hit his head, blood dripping from it, yet he kept fighting, an invisible enemy.

"Give back my sister you tyrant..." he screamed tears running down his cheeks.

"Hurry Cadence!" Rarity said running to hold back Spike from hurting himself.

Cadence closed her eyes and concentrating aimed part of her magic towards the center crystal making it glow white, a rainbow shining around it.

A few seconds later it shot a beam towards Spike who was struggling in Rarity's arms to get to a non-existent Sombra. As soon as he was hit, Spike stopped moving, his eyes turning back to normal.

"Wha... What happened?" Spike asked rubbing his head feeling the blood running from it. "I... I was standing in front of Sombra and... and Twilight," he explained not noticing he was in Rarity's arms. "She was his queen, and she... she didn't recognize me..."

"Oh Spike," Cadence said coming over to the two bringing the crystal along with her, "We'll never let that happen. We just need to get these pieces together and get her back." she said kissing the baby dragons head.

"You sure?" Spike said sniffing a little.

"We'll do everything to get your sister, and our friend back, Spike." Rarity said spinning him around so he could hug her for comfort.

* * *

Applejack, Pinkamena, and Luna were tugging though the snow, their eyes closed when they heard the King chuckle to himself.

"Ah." he said "Live sacrifices, being led here by a goddess."

Luna's ears peaked up as she opened her eyes to look around her.

"Did you guys hear that?" Applejack called out stopping holding onto her hat.

"Quit stalling Applejack," Pinkamena said walking on "We need to find that king and rip that crown off of his fat head."

"You were a lot more fun last time you were here Pinkie Pie," Sombra's voice called stopping Pinkie in her tugging. "What, did Discord get to you again?"

"Sombra," Luna called out into the blizzard. "Leave them alone!"

"And why would I do that Luna?" Sombra said emerging, in his pony form, though the smoke cloud that had just appeared. "It's 'fun' to mess with Pinkie. And I'm sure Applejack has some things to toy around with too..."

"You keep away from me!" Applejack cried unwinding her lasso.

"Oh please, you really think a simple rope will get my crown?" Sombra asked rolling his eyes. Suddenly he shot a beam of Dark Magic at Applejack making her eyes go red and green.

Suddenly she was clutching her ears and screaming.

"Stop! Stop yelling at me. It wasn't my fault. I'm sorry"

 _Applejack was back in time. She was a six year old filly, standing in front of two identical coffins all around the room were her family yelling at her._

 _"You're a disgrace."_

 _"Appleseed and Honey-Crisp are dead because of you."_

 _"Now Apple Bloom will never have any parents to love her."_

 _Right in the front row was a baby yellow filly, a pink bow tied in her mane, asleep. Next to her were the sister's brother Big Macintosh, he glared up at Applejack. "I aint never speaking to you again." he said running out the room._

 _"Mac wait." Applejack said tears forming. "Please..." she looked around to find no one, and nothing left except her father's hat, as a reminder of what she had done._

 _"No... NO!"_

"NO!" Applejack's eyes shot open as they returned to normal, to a surprised pair of royal ponies.

"How did you get out of my spell?" Sombra asked not paying attention on where Pinkamena was.

"I got out because I realized, no matter how bad I screw up, not matter how bad things become..." Applejack said her eyes locked into Sombra's "With a family as big as mine, and friends as great as the ones I have, I will always have somepony to go to for help, for love, for kindness, to cheer me up. I may of been the reason why Apple Bloom has no parents, but every Apple came over to help raise her, and I did the most. Not out of guilt, but out of wanting to be a good sister. As long as there are friends and family, we are never alone."

Applejack looked away. "Get it Pinkie?"

A flash of pink flashed right in front of Sombra's eyes before he could react he felt his crown be lifted off of his head.

"Got it!" Pinkamena yelled throwing it to Luna who started running with Applejack back to the Empire Pinkamena bringing up the rear.

"Get back here with my crown..." Sombra growled turning back into smoke and chasing them, shooting beams of Dark Magic at the three, who dogged each one.

"We're almost there!" Applejack said looking over her shoulder to see Sombra just a few paces back.

Then they were back inside the safety of the dome, hearing grumbles from the king outside.

Sighing with relief and panting hard, all three mares fell to the ground. They heard running hoof-steps coming towards them, Applejack looked up to see Shining Armour and two guards.

"Every-pony alright." he asked.

"Of course we're alight. We said we would be." Pinkamena said hair slightly poofyer, but still mostly straight. "Now come on, we have a scepter to put together."

After helping Applejack and Luna up, every-pony set off to the Palace, each hoping it wasn't too late to fix things.


	8. Chapter 8

In the cave of ice, Twilight looked on to the ice sheets shocked . Her ex-friends now had all the pieces of the Crystal Scepter. They could use it to defeat herself and Sombra.

 _"They will never defeat me,"_ Sombra's voice rang around the cave. _"Don't worry my queen. They'll need more than a simple stick to defeat the Master of Darkness."_

"Wasn't there something like that about the crown?" Twilight asked not caring how it sounded, or who she was talking to.

 _"I was not expecting for Applejack to be able to escape my Dark Magic..."_ Sombra said sounding like he was growling.

 **"Although Smart Cookie did have a good point Clover the Clever,"** some-pony else said. Twilight looked around to see Starswirl again, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I told you, Grandpa," Twilight said eyes glowing "My name is Twilight. I'm not your student, so stop lecturing me."

"Well whoever you are," Starswirl said putting his hoof down still eying Twilight "Your friend made a good point about family and friends always being there."

"So?" Twilight asked getting her horn ready to fire at the wall again.

"And your dragon seemed very upset with Princess Platinum after seeing you in his fears next to this fake," Starswirl said talking about Spike and Rarity.

"Well he is a 'Baby' dragon," Twilight said in a non-caring way.

"Well whatever you decide," Starswirl said getting up. "Know one side will make your friends happy, while the other will put them in shackles and will be forced to pull carts hating you for the rest of eternity."

This made Twilight stop and step back then, "Get lost..." but he was already gone.

* * *

Back in the Empire, Shining Armour had just finished ordering the guards to round up every-pony and take them to safety, when Pinkamena, Applejack, and Luna reappeared on this side of the dome.

Calling two guards to help him he ran over to see if they needed help.

"Every-pony alright." he asked.

"Of course we're alight. We said we would be." Pinkamena said hair slightly poofyer, but still mostly straight. "Now come on, we have a scepter to put together."

After helping Applejack and Luna up, every-pony set off to the Palace.

"You think it will work?" Shining Armour asked no one in particular.

"I'm sure it will Sugarcube," Applejack said smiling at how much Shining loved his sister.

"But... But what if something goes wrong?" Shining Armour asked. "What if it works on Sombra, but not Twili? What if..."

"It will be alright Shining Armour," Luna cut him off, "As long as you love your sister, and she can still feel it... It will work."

With that said they walked the rest of the way to the Palace in silence.

* * *

In the throne room, Spike had got over what he saw because of the Dark Magic, and was being bandaged by Fluttershy, saying 'Sorry' every time he winced.

Rainbow was pacing around, muttering to herself about whither the others were alright, being the Element of Loyalty.

Rarity was sitting with Celestia and Cadence - who was starting to look a little tired, watching Rainbow go back and forth, having the same thoughts go though her mind.

When the doors opened and they saw their friends, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike all ran up to hug Pinkamena and Applejack, letting Luna and Shining Armour slip by and walk up to the other princesses.

"Well," Shining began "Now that we have all the pieces, what do we do with them?"

"A good question Young Prince," a voice answered.

Every-pony looked around and saw the three ponies who had helped them find the parts, King Rubeus, Queen Rose Quartz and Starswirl the Bearded, looking towards them though the walls.

Breaking away from the others Rainbow looked towards the rulers. "So what's the answer?" she asked in an almost demanding voice.

"Rainbow," Rarity hissed bringing Rainbow down with her magic "Be patient."

Rose Quartz smiled, sensing the friendship the Commander had for Clover the Clever.

"The spell to put the Scepter back together takes three Alicorns," Starswirl said. Every-pony in the room turned to the Princesses. "You, my dears, will need to take hold of the parts you collected, and together chant...

 _'Let these three parts now become one,_

 _So all evil may now be undone'_

Three times."

Nodding in understanding, Luna took the ring, Celestia took the staff, and Cadence took the crystal, began their magic, and chanted...

 _'"Let these three parts now become one,_

 _So all evil may now be undone'_

 _'Let these three parts now become one,_

 _So all evil may now be undone'_

 _'Let these three parts now become one,_

 _So all evil may now be undone'"_

After finishing the last words, the three parts each began to glow a rainbow ring around themselves, and slid into the right places of the Scepter. One final bright flash, and floating in front of every-pony was the Crystal Scepter.

* * *

As the Scepter floated down, Shining Armour caught it in his magic, and walked up to Cadence. Turning to the wall he bowed. "Thank you for helping us get my sister back." he said.

"You are welcome, Young Prince," Rubeus said spreading his wings. "May you have better luck stopping Sombra than we did." and then they disappeared.

Suddenly Cadence clasped, panting.

"CADENCE!" every-pony screamed.

Already tired from holding up the dome for as long as she had, using her magic to mend the scepter had sucked the last part out of her.

Suddenly the dome fell, and Sombra's smoke circled the Palace. As Shining Armour helped Cadence up, a new voice could be heard.

"Finally, I can reclaim my throne..." it hissed. Standing at the doors in body armor and cape, his eyes glowing red and green, fangs showing, was none other than King Sombra.


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight had stopped looking at the walls watching her friends, and turned her attention towards the Crystal Heart, which had gone black.

She was recalling what Starswirl had said...

 **"Know one side will make your friends happy, while the other will put them in shackles and will be forced to pull carts hating you for the rest of eternity."**

Looking at the Heart Twilight remembered how she had found it... With her friends she put on a Crystal Fair, and she had made a crystal heart, only to find out it was not the one the history book was talking about. Then she and Spike went searching inside the Palace trying to find it while her friends kept the fair going. But as Twilight and Spike found the Heart, Twilight set off a trap, and had to send Spike out to give it to Cadence.

"Cadence..." Twilight said turning her thoughts on her old foal-sitter. Cadence had always been so forgiving, so kind, helpful, and thankful when Twilight rescued her from the Canterlot caves so she could have her wedding day with Shining Armour.

Sighing... Twilight now thought about her brother. How he was always there for her, how they never had a single fight when they were kids, how he taught her to fly a kite, how even though he didn't believe her at his wedding rehearsals he forgave her once Chrysalis was gone and the real Cadence was back.

Tears were starting to sting her eyes. What had she become? Why was she being so mean and heartless? Was this what Discord felt when he didn't have friends? Was this why he turned evil?

"Well I have friends," Twilight said wiping her eyes with the back of her hoof, "And I will not let them get hurt because of some spell Sombra put on me."

The Crystal Heart began to glow again, and shone it's light all around the cave.

 _"Twilight, I've gotten inside their stupid Palace,"_ Sombra's voice told her. _"It's time to take the thrones my queen..."_

Nodding to herself knowing what to do, Twilight grabbed the Heart, put it back in the saddlebag from before, and teleported to the Palace's throne room.

* * *

In the throne room, the rest of the main six took up fighting positions around Cadence while Shining Armour was staring Sombra in the eye, charging up his horn.

Sombra looked around the room, then his eyes fell on Celestia an Luna their horns glowing as well.

"Ah... Nice to see you two have not changed since the last time we met," Sombra said, shaking his head grinning.

"When you berried me under the snow for a thousand years!" his eyes shot open as he fired two beams of Dark Magic at the sisters, who started fidgeting.

Every-pony knew what their worse fears were, Luna's was turning back into Nightmare Moon. While Celestia's was losing her only sister to that darkness.

Suddenly Sombra was caught off guard by a green fire ball Spike had shot at him.

"Give us back Twilight you big fake!" he screamed trying to get to Sombra to rip him to pieces only to be held back by Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"How can I give back something I did not take Dragon?" Sombra asked smirking at how much Spike was trying to get to him. "She came to me willingly. Granted I gave her some of my Darkness to help her choose to come to me... But in the end Twilight Sparkle choose to be my Queen." He smiled as this only made Spike fight against his friends even more.

"My sister will never be yours Sombra!" Shining Armour said firing a shot at the king. "And never will this Empire."

"Ha! You sound like Rubeus when you say that Young Prince." Sombra said laughing. "So I guess it will end in the same way as well..." Sombra fired a spell of darkness at Shining Armour, who fired one of his protection spells right back.

Both stallions held up rather well, and had to cut their magic off so not to be tired out.

"You're very good Prince, I can see why she," he pointed to Cadence who was being protected by Rarity, Pinkamena and Fluttershy, "wanted you."

"She wanted me because she loved me, not my power." Shining Armour said panting a bit.

"Also what Rubeus said." Sombra said shaking his head.

"Lets just get on with this so we can get Twilight back," Rainbow Dash said flying a kick right at Sombra, who dogged making Rainbow who was flying too fast to slow down, hit the wall.

"I would have thought you learnt something about that from Discord Rainbow Dash." Sombra said hitting her with his magic now.

 _Rainbow Dash was a five year-old filly, flying in between two other Pegasi. The stallion, Spectrum Dash, had rainbow colored hair just like his daughter. While the mare, Firefly had Rainbow's cyan blue fur and magenta eyes._

 _They had just left the Cloudsdale Couldasseum after Rainbow saw her first Wonderbolts show._

 _"Mom, Dad I want to be a Wonderbolt," Rainbow said smiling._

 _"Ha like you could ever fly as good as a Wonderbolt Rainbow," Spectrum laughed making Rainbow freeze in mid-air stunned at what her father had said._

 _"Wha... What do you mean Daddy?" Rainbow asked tears in her eyes._

 _"He means look at your tiny wings darling," Firefly answered pointing out her daughter's wings to her. "You're barely getting off the ground as it is, do you really think you'd be able to fly as great as a Wonderbolt someday?"_

"I'll show you I can fly!" Rainbow muttered tears leaking out of her eyes as she was affected by Sombra's spell.

"So," Sombra said turning back to the rest of the ponies. "Who's next?"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle had been spying on what Sombra was doing to her friends and family the whole time. Every second more getting more angry at the King for the pain he was giving them.

"Spying is not very lady like my dear," a voice said.

Spinning around, Twilight saw a red crystal Alicorn standing next to a pink one in a sky blue dress. Not knowing what to say, but thinking 'since their Alicorns they must be royalty', she bowed.

"No need to bow to us Clover the Clever," Rubeus said nodding to her. "If anything, in some ways we should be bowing to you for all you have done for our Crystal Empire."

"But... But I haven't done anything for the Empire," Twilight said looking up at the king and queen. "If anything now I've made things worst." she said tears forming.

"That may be the case, my dear," Rose said smiling "But you've bought the Heart back to us, twice." she said pointing to the saddlebag. "And even though you have had Sombra's Dark Magic within you for so long, you never lost your feeling for you friends."

"So how are my friends and I going to save the Empire now?" Twilight asked opening the door again to the evil that was going on in the throne room. Two more friends were down.

"You will need to use the Scepter, using all your love for your friends and family, along with the Heart to destroy Sombra and banish him from your mind." Rubeus said teaching her how to use the Scepter.

"But, will it work, with Darkness inside me?" Twilight asked turning back to the king and queen, only to see they were gone.

Sighing, Twilight teleported to the other side of the door knowing to act as though she was still on the side of Darkness, for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Shining Armour couldn't believe this. Every shot he made to the king, Sombra equaled, and nearly all of Twilight's friends were down, shuffling, and moaning seeing their worst fears play in their heads. The only ones left standing were Spike, Applejack Pinkamena and Cadence, who was still on the ground.

There was a flash of light and every-pony looked towards the door to see Twilight standing there, a evil grin on her face, her eyes matching Sombra's.

"TWILIGHT" they all called.

"Ah, my queen," Sombra said rising from a fighting pose "I was beginning to worry."

"I just wanted to look my best for when we take my brothers throne honey." Twilight said ignoring the cries and gasps she got from that.

"Twilight what are you doing with this fake!" Shining asked anger in his eyes.

"I'm becoming queen, Shining Armour." Twilight said winking, telling them to play along, pointing to the saddlebag with her tail.

"The Heart..." Cadence whispered getting Shining Armour's attention. Then he looked at the saddle bag and saw a lump in there.

"Now where were we Young Prince?" Sombra asked shaking Shining back to him.

"I was just about to destroy you, Sombra." Shining Armour answered charging up his horn.

"You're still sounding like Rubeus," Sombra said "But I guess if you want to be like him so much, then you can DIE LIKE HIM!" This time as Sombra's spell shot out of his horn, it wasn't it's usual black. It was green, and if you were at the right angle you could see a skull within the flames.

Twilight was the only one not stunned. As fast as she could, she got out the Heart and ran to stand in between the spell and her brother, pouring all the love she had for him and her friends into it as a 'shield' appeared protecting her and the ones she loved.

Seeing what Twilight was doing, Sombra shut off his magic. "Why did you bring that back? And why are you protecting them?" he asked in a stern voice.

Twilight looked up at Sombra, her eyes back to normal, "Because it belongs here. And I'm protecting them because I love them. And I will not let you hurt them anymore than you already have."

"I guess you will have to die as well then," Sombra hissed, as he shot another beam of green light at the group.

"NO!" every-pony cried jumping around Twilight in a protective hug.

The Crystal Scepter now was beginning to have a rainbow aura shine around it as it came close to its 'crystal sister', and together the two artifacts pushed at Sombra's spell back at him.

"Whats going on Twilight?" Spike asked looking up at his friend.

"The Heart and the Scepter are working together, feeding of our love for one another, to defeat Sombra, and relive this Empire of his Dark Magic." Twilight said.

"You think you can defeat me?" Sombra called out still firing his spell at them. "While I'm still in your mind, and in theirs?" he pointed to the ponies on the floor.

"I know we can," Twilight said "Because there's no greater love than to that towards your family." Twilight called back.

"Newsflash my dear," Sombra said getting a little annoyed at all this talk about love. "The only family you have here is the Young Prince. Everyone else are just friends. and that dragon's a slave."

"Shining Armour maybe the only one from my biological family," Twilight said angry that Sombra called Spike a slave, "But the others are like... like sisters to me from all their friendships. We've had hard times, good times, laughs, tears, arguments, and heart to hearts..."

As Twilight listed these the spells Sombra put on her friends weakened helping them to wake up. Upon seeing Twilight in danger they joined the hug and helped feed the Scepter and Heart with their love for one another.

"And I may order Spike around sometimes, sometimes even forgetting to thank him, but he is no slave." Twilight looked at Spike in the eye to see tears in them "He's my assistant, my... my little brother in a dragons skin. Some may say son since I hatched him. But he is no slave..." she looked back up to Sombra "And you have some nerve calling him that!"

Sombra could feel his magic was weakening, the darkness within Twilight, and the death beam he was still firing. He could see it coming back towards him, but knew if he cut it off the Crystals magic would destroy him.

"You will never harm this empire, or this family ever again Sombra." Twilight and Shining Armour said together putting all their powers into the artifacts they held.

"I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN!" Sombra yelled. Suddenly all the shadows began to move and joined Sombra, with each new one, it felt like he was getting stronger.

Even with three princesses, her brother, Spike, and all her friends, helping her to use the Heart and Scepter, Twilight knew they were not going to stop anytime soon, and some were beginning to look tired.

 _Please,_ Twilight thought _Please somepony help us..._

Suddenly, a new light could be seen though the light and darkness. Now standing along with Twilight's group were the ghosts of Rubeus, Rose Quartz, and Starswirl. All of them had their horns lit, and aiming towards the Heart and Scepter giving them more power.

With the magic newly giving to the artifacts, an even stronger beam of light went shooting towards the darkness and finally infused Sombra in the light of love and friendship.

Sombra struggled to get up, legs shaking panting strongly. He looked up and saw the three ponies he loved to hate.

"Ahh... Your Majesty's" he said mockingly bowing towards Rubeus and Rose. "And so nice to see you again Master." he said turning to Starswirl.

"I am not your master Sombra," Starswirl said looking the dark king in the eye. "I may have 'adopted you' and taught you Dark Magic, but I never taught you to do this."

"And how dare you enslave our ponies for a thousand years, then try and take over them again when it came back." Rubeus asked wings spread wide in anger.

"Just so you know Rubeus," Sombra said smirking "I was not the one at fault for your kingdom being locked away for a thousand years." he turned to Celestia and Luna. "It was those two children using those so-called 'Elements of Harmony' and banishing me under the ice, that shut the Empire away."

"Only because of the curse you put on it." Rose said standing like her husband.

"True," Sombra said nodding in thought. "But it was still those two sisters that locked me away, and therefore locked the Empire away."

"Stop blaming others Sombra," Twilight said horn lit in case more magic was needed.

"Who says I'm blaming," Sombra asked "I'm stating the facts."

"This is just some more of your mind games," Twilight said "You're saying it was someone else at fault for the things you did, to make them feel guilty, so they can't fight anymore."

Sombra stared Twilight in the eye, fire burning in his. "You **_my dear_** are a lot more trouble than you are worth." And with out warning, and before anyone could do any thing, Sombra hit her with a beam of death, killing her in seconds.

* * *

 **AN: No need to panic... Twilight is NOT dead repeat NOT dead**

 **Oh and you might want to remember that scene from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows p2 with him and Dumbledore and keep it in mind for when the next chapter comes up...**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm going to try and set this to be like the 'kings cross station' scene from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I'm not sure if it will work, but please be nice to me when saying so...**

 **P.S. if Hotaru does not mean 'death' It's the best you're going to get**

 **(Got it off of Sailor Moon - Sailor Saturn's non hero name.)**

* * *

"TWILIGHT!" every-pony yelled. The princesses, mares and Spike ran to stand over her, to see what Sombra had done. While Shining Armour was frozen in place just blinking at at his fallen sister.

He thought he lost her once, only for her to come back. Now he had really lost her and this time there was no way back to get to him. Shining Armour closed his eyes to try and stop the tears.

"First you corrupt my sister," Shining Armour said rage building with each word. "Then you kill her, when she was unarmed... What kind of king are you...? Other than of course... A dead one?" When he opened his eyes all that was there was anger. He threw the Scepter down and pounced onto the dark king and started beating him with everything he had forgetting he was a Unicorn Captain of the Guard.

* * *

When Twilight woke up all she could see was white. There were no trees, no grass, no buildings. Just white. Twilight got up and started walking. Not knowing where to go she walked down where her mind was telling her to go - forwards.

After a while buildings started to appear. Only Twilight had never seen buildings like these. They looked like the Crystal homes and shops in the Empire, except they were all white and clean. Thinking she heard a cry Twilight ran a head bit further.

No one was there. "Hello," her call echoed around her. "Can some-pony tell me where I am?"

"You're in 'Limbo' my dear," a voice said "The space between heaven and hell."

Looking around Twilight saw a tall black mare wearing a full bodied cloak - hood up, holding a scythe in her left hoof.

"Who... Who are you, Why am I here?" Twilight asked trying to be brave.

"My names Hotaru," said the mare taking down her hood, "it means 'Death'. And you are here, because King Sombra killed you. But since there were two ponies in this mind, he killed the part of him that was in here. And that is who I've come for."

"But... But the Heart and Scepter killed it didn't it?" Twilight asked looking around as she walked along with Hotaru used her powers to find the bit of Sombra that was in her mind.

"They only weakened it. After a while the Darkness would have built up again," Hotaru said sensing something over by a bush and walking over.

After pulling apart the branches, Twilight saw some kind of blackened foal, whimpering on the ground, not noticing the two mares. "The only thing to kill that..." Hotaru said using her scythe to point at it "Was the thing, or rather pony, from which it came from. And it got in here," Hotaru continued seeing Twilight was about to ask that question, "from you using the Dark Magic. While you were shooting at the Crystal above the throne to get into the vault to find the Heart last time you were here, a bit of Sombra's magic that the Crystal had gathered over the years made it's way down to you."

Twilight looked at the 'foal' again feeling no ounce of sorrow or sadness for it, and walked away leaving Hotaru to do her job.

"So... What happens now?" Twilight asked looking up into the white sky. "To me I mean."

"Well what do you want to do?" Hotaru asked walking up next to Twilight.

Thinking for about twenty seconds, Twilight gave her answer. "I want to go back and help."

"There's only one way to do that then," Hotaru said smiling at the young Unicorns determination. "Wake... Up."

* * *

Shining Armour was still rolling around on the floor with Sombra, both forgetting they could do magic, trying to beat the other as hard as they could.

The Princesses - heads down, Spike - was lying on top of Twilight, Applejack - had her hat to her chest, Rainbow Dash - trying not to cry, Rarity - with make-up running, Fluttershy - who was in tears, and a newly deflated Pinkie, weren't noticing the fight the two stallions were having as they were crying over the loss of their friend.

Rainbow looked up to Rubeus, Rose and Starswirl, anger in her eyes. "Can't you do anything? You know like bring her back?"

"I'm sorry," Rose said tears in her eyes. "Only Hotaru can do that, and she doesn't normally believe in second chances."

"Who... Who's she?" Fluttershy asked wiping her eye's with her tail.

"She's the Pony of Death and Rebirth," Starswirl said using his wisdom to explain the situation.

Every-pony was so absorbed by this, no one noticed Twilight fluttering her eyes.

She stayed still as she looked around and saw all her friends, the princesses, and Spike crowded over her, all in tears.

"Why's every-pony so upset?" Twilight asked smiling at the reactions this got.

"TWILIGHT!" they all cried Spike giving her a 'I-thought-I'd-never-see-you-again' brotherly hug.

"We thought you were dead Sugarcube." Applejack said replacing her hat back on her head.

"Yeah, that mean old meanie Sombra shot one of his green beams at you and you were just lying there, not doing anything, not breathing, not moving, nothing." a newly re-puffed Pinkie said grinning from ear to ear to see one of her best friends was alright.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR KILLING MY SISTER SOMBRA!" Shining Armour's voice rang over to them not noticing that Twilight was fine.

"Oh you think so Young Prince?" Sombra's voice replied. "Well since you care to be with her so much... You can be with her!" he pushed Shining Armour off and got into his fighting position.

Shining got up too and started charging his horn, but Sombra had already released his magic.

"NO!" Cadence screamed.

But Twilight had already released a shield spell of her own protecting her brother. But she wasn't the best at casting shield spells and was finding it hard keeping it up while Sombra tried to beat though it to get to Shining Armour, who was looking around to see who was casting the spell.

"TWILI!" He cried, then seeing how hard she was concentrating put up his own shield spell protecting all of them, and ran over to his sister.

"Twili," he said hugging her "I... I thought you were dead."

"I was," Twilight said calmly smiling.

"So... So how are you here now then?" Shining Armour asked looking her up and down.

"I'll tell you later B.B.B.F.F," Twilight said getting up "But first we need to get rid of Sombra... For good."

Every-pony turned to the king who was a little shocked to see that Twilight was alive, but he didn't show it.

"So Hotaru let you live then little filly?" Sombra asked in barely more than a whisper.

"You can say that Sombra," Twilight answered grabbing the Heart and Scepter in her magic "Although I doubt she'll give you that choice... After all you've done."

"We can find out together, put down the shield, we kill each other, and we find out..." Sombra said smirking.

"You will be the only one who finds out Sombra," Rainbow said standing next to Twilight.

"Yeah. Like we'll let you kill Twi again," Applejack said coming up on the other side.

"Quite right," Rarity said standing next to her fellow Unicorn.

"Yeah!" Pinkie and Fluttershy said together joining their friends.

"Well there's only one way to tell," Sombra said closing his eyes pausing. "Try and kill me." With that he shot a beam of darkness at the shield and shattered it.

Twilight, after giving Shining Armour the Scepter, held up the Heart letting all the love she had for every-pony around her flow into it, making it spin like mad. While Shining used the Scepter more like a fighting staff, batting away Sombra's spells giving the Heart time to warm up.

Feeling that the love flowing into the Heart was stronger this time, Sombra called for all the darkness he could get to strengthen his power, firing stronger Dark Magic towards the ponies.

"We can't keep this up that much longer Twi..." Shining Armour said pushing as hard as he could against the magic.

"Get out of the way then Shining!" Twilight said in a determent voice.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive!" she answered.

After a few seconds of thinking, Shining Armour leaped out of the way and let the Dark Magic get to his sister and her friends. But before it got there a Light Magic shield appeared driving the Darkness away.

After that was taken care of another shot fired out, aiming straight towards Sombra. His screams could be heard from all six corners of the Empire, as he got destroyed.


	12. Chapter 12

After the last of Sombra's screams died down in every-pony's ears the heart gave off another bust of magic Crystallizing every-pony, making their coats sparkle like the ponies outside.

"Is... Is it finally over?" Spike asked hugging Twilight's leg, looking up to Rubeus, Rose an Starswirl.

"Yes young dragon," Starswirl said. "After over one thousand years, it is finally over." Then he looked towards Twilight "You've got some very good friends here... Twilight Sparkle." he said smiling.

"My name is..." Twilight began "What did you call be?"

"Twilight Sparkle," Starswirl replied. "That is your name after all. Why?"

Not knowing what to say, Twilight shook her head. "It doesn't matter. But for what it's worth, I would of loved being Clover the Clever, if it meant I could have been your student."

Then she turned to Rubeus and Rose "Thank you for helping us Your Majesty's" she said bowing.

"You're welcome my dear," Rubeus said nodding to Twilight.

"But as we said, we should be bowing to you," Rose continued then looked over all of them, "All of you. Especially you Young Prince." she said looking at Shining Armour standing next to Cadence.

"Why?" Shining asked looking up at the queen.

"For looking after our daughter, and the Empire of course." Rubeus said smiling.

"Your... Your daughter?" Cadence asked eyes wide looking up at the king.

"Have you never wondered why you are the Crystal Princess?" Rubeus asked raising an eyebrow to Celestia and Luna.

"I... I thought it was because it was the only place that didn't have one," Cadence answered now also looking at the two sisters.

Now all eyes were on the Sun and Moon Princesses, Celestia sighed. "Well I guess you were going to find out sooner or later," Celestia said shaking her head. "It goes back to when Sombra first tried to take over the Crystal Empire...

"After Rose had hidden the parts to the Crystal Scepter, she ran from the Empire and headed to Equestia, where she told us what was going on." Celestia recalled to the listening ponies.

"After we heard what happened Luna and I came to the Empire, to help, only to find Sombra had already won and took over Rubeus' throne. We used the Elements against him to try and destroy him, but with out the Heart to raise the power any higher, we only could banish him, and because of his curse, the Empire as well."

Luna took over. "We came home to tell Rose what had happened, to find her in bed, a doctor tending to her, saying she was pregnant. Eight months later she gave birth to you Cadence." Luna said looking at Cadence tears slightly in her eyes.

"Unfortunately, because this was a long time ago, Rose died shortly afterwards. She only had time to tell us your name Mi Amore Cadensa, and asked us to look after you like aunts." Luna finished.

"So... So why have you never told me this?" Cadence asked looking between Celestia and Luna.

"Well... Other than the fact that you never asked," Celestia said "You were too young to hear it."

"But Cadence is only a few years older than me," Twilight said "How could she be from the disappearing of the Empire?"

"You seam to forget, Twilight, Alicorns age differently," Celestia said "One year to an Alicorn, is one hundred years to a normal pony."

"I always wanted to know where I came from," Cadence said tears running down her cheeks, looking around. "But now I'm not so sure."

"Didn't you say Hotaru's the Pony of Death and Rebirth," Fluttershy asked facing Starswirl the bearded.

"I am." a new voice said, making every-pony look around to see a black mare in a full bodied cloak holding her scythe in her left hoof.

"So... So can't you do something, for Cadence?" Applejack asked trying to stay calm as she was facing the pony who, by the sound of it, took her parents away.

Hotaru looked up to the orange mare and remembering her. "I think I can, Applejack. But I'll only do it, if Princess Cadence wishes it."

Then turning to Cadence, Rubeus and Rose, she said "I am not normally allowed to do this, but I can bring back your parents. But... Every trick comes with a price. For your parents lives I'll need that of your baby." she said pointing a hoof to Cadences tummy.

Every-pony fell silent for Cadence to make up her mind.

After a minute she looked to Shining with a questioning look, and he replied with a _'I'll be happy if you are'_ one.

"I would like to have my parents please Hotaru." Cadence said looking up at Hotaru in the eye smiling a little.

Suddenly Cadence, Rubeus and Rose all began to glow spreading a ray of rainbow colors around themselves. After a flash of light standing in front of every-pony was a living King Rubeus, and Queen Rose Quartz hugging their daughter who shedding tears of joy.

Waterfalls were spilling out of Pinkie's eyes as she blew her nose.

"Hey! You know what this calls for?" she asked, as everyone smiled and laughed.

"A party?" her friends asked.

"You got it!" she said getting ready to let rip her Party Cannon and shooting streamers, balloons, and confetti all around the room.

But Twilight stopped her. "How about we make it a Crystal Fair Party Pinkie?" she said grinning.

In all the excitement no one noticed that Applejack slipped out of the room.

* * *

Applejack was by the stand for the Crystal Heart, looking at her father's old hat. Not sure whither to be happy for Cadence or upset that she got to get this choice.

"Your parents raised a very good pair of children you know Applejack," Hotaru's voice caught her ears. "And you've done a very good job with Apple Bloom. I'm sure they would be proud of you."

Applejack sighed and looked up to the sky. "Thanks, I think."

"If it pleases you Applejack, I don't like my job." Hotaru began "I don't like how it always leaves ponies with broken hearts, some of which never heal. But, just like why Celestia and Luna need to raise the sun and moon, it needs to be done. To keep the balance in Equestia."

"I understand," Applejack said eyes stinging "It... It just feels like their gone, and everyday I'm remembering less and less of them."

"As long as they are in your heart they will never leave you, and you will never forget them," a new voice spoke up, getting Applejack to turn around to see Starswirl standing there too. "And I'm proud about what you told Sombra after you got out of his spell when you were getting his crown."

"You... You heard that?" Applejack said not sure to be pleased or slightly embarrassed.

"You would make both Appleseed and Honey-Crisp proud, Element of Honesty," Hotaru said smiling.

"Thanks. Both of ya," Applejack said looking between Hotaru and Starswirl smiling, replacing her hat on her head.

"You're very welcome," Starswirl said bowing slightly. "Now go or else I have a feeling you're going to miss the party."

Smiling one last time Applejack ran down the steps and into center of the town where there were already tents up, and Crystal Ponies jousting.

* * *

The Crystal Fair lasted a whole three days, for not only was for the defeat of Sombra, but the return of the King and Queen. The Heart was letting off the ponies love energy throughout the entire time. None of Pinkie's friends could remember one of her parties going on for so long, or it being so fun.

Every-pony was happy for the lost King and Queen had returned, to their daughter and the Empire.

To make the end of the Fair, Rainbow Dash did one of her Sonic-Rainboom's lighting up the sky in a rainbow of colors that could be seen from Canterlot.

When the Fair was finally over and packed away Twilight, her friends, Spike, Luna and Celestia were walked back to the train station by the Crystal Royal Family, to see them off back home.

"We thank you six ponies, and you Celestia and Luna, once again, for all you have done for us, our family, and our Empire." Rubeus said nodding to every-pony.

"You're quite welcome Rubeus," Celestia said smiling and putting a wing over her students shoulder. "I'm sure you would have done the same for us."

"I'm sure we would," Rose said smiling, looking at each of the ponies in front of her.

A whistle blew, "ALL ABOARD FOR CANTERLOT!" the Stationmasters voice rang out around the platform.

One by one, everyone got on to the train until Twilight was left. She hugged Shining Armour and Cadence saying "Goodbye" then unexpectedly she did the same to Rubeus and Rose, catching them a little off guard.

"Thank you," she said backing off. "I know you keep saying that you should be thanking me, but if you had not helped my friends or us when we needed it, I would still be evil, and Sombra would have your Empire again." The king and queen sighed in empathy and hugged Twilight again.

"LAST CALL FOR CANTERLOT."

"You better get going Twili," Shining Armour said calling his sister his pet name for her.

"Ok Shining," Twilight said getting on the train only to stick her head out the window to wave one last goodbye as the train started to move.

She kept waving until they were no longer in sight, just as the Crystal Royal Family did, all with smiles. The biggest one belonging to Shining Armour, knowing that no matter how bad things got, his sister and her friends would always be there to help. And he would always help her in return. For he was her:

Big Brother Best Friend Forever.

 **The End**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ok I know some of you are going to say 'But Cadence was a Pegasus, turned into an Alicorn...'**

 **I know ok, but this is how I want the story to go**


End file.
